


Pure Trust

by gisyl



Series: Pure [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is just Pure Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: for Run silent,run deep,Heroes and charge of this post

Danny was walking in Central Park.  
When he needed to think he went there, it was his safe haven. and he had a lot to think about.  
The last few months had been a roller coaster of emotions and he knew he had changed in a lot of ways  
Aidens death ,Stellas ordeal, Louie and Tanglewood,the bombing that nearly killed Flack and injured Lindsay.

Lindsay. She had been the biggest change in his life, and was now sound asleep in his bed.

The thought made him smile and scared him at the same time.

They had started out as two people trying to out do each other, who then became good friends and lovers.

But Danny wanted more between them,more then only sex.

He had found comfort with her when Louie had been beaten up.  
She had held him and helped him relieve the tension inside.  
In turn he had been there when the mermaid case became too much for her and he let her vent her anger.

 

After those 2 nights, it had seemed that everything was the same but in reality it had changed them. They where more in sync with each other, knowing exactly where the other was and what they needed without asking.  
Danny had been surprised at Lindsays determination to catch Aidens killer.  
She had the strength and patience which he hadnt at that moment.  
Even when he pushed her away in a moment of anger and grief,she had stood by him.  
It had been the second time she was there and Danny wondered what had gone through her mind.

She hadnt said anything but her face had became an open book for him.  
He could see that she wasnt planning on letting him destroy himself and that she would kick his ass if he didnt pick himself up.

Then that day came, the day his world had stood still for a few seconds when he had heard Lindsay had been in a bombing.

Of course the fact that his best friend and boss had also been in that bombing didnt help to calm his nerves.

When he saw her standing there with Stella, he let out a deep breath and calmed his nerves.  
She was okay, and as selfish as it sounded it was one of the most important things at that moment.  
They had worked hard to get the case done and Danny had tried to stay close to her when he could.  
After the perp was caught he went to the breakroom because he knew he would find her there.  
She had been sitting on the couch with her head in her hands ,letting the tears fall.  
His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her onto his lap,giving her the comfort she needed at that moment.

After Hawkes had called them they went to the hospital to visit Flack.  
They both had been disturbed at the first but when Stella explained that things where looking up they both had let out a sight of relief

Then Danny had offered her a ride and she had accepted it.  
Instead of going home they went to one of the ferry terminals looking out over The Hudson.

They had talked for hours until Lindsay yawned and said that she wanted to get some sleep.  
Not wanting to leave her alone he had offered her to sleep over at his place with the promise that he would let her sleep this time.  
She had smiled at him and had said that he might want to change his mind after they got to his apartment.

He hadnt but he did have a hard time getting to sleep, watching her sleep next to him.  
His mind had been spinning with thoughts and after an hour he had decide he needed a walk.

Without realizing it Danny had been walking back to his apartment and when he walked up the stairs the thought of Lindsay in his bed came back.

Between all those thoughts one thing stood out: she had been there for him,accepting him for who he was and had been there for her, accepting who she was.

Two worlds had come together and blended into something which Danny had never experienced before.

With a smile on his face he opened the door and light the little next to the door post.  
When he looked up,a familiar face came into his eyesight.

There, wearing one of his shirts and boxers stood Lindsay with a concerned look in her eyes.  
He gave her a smile,walked passed her ,whilst grabbing her hand , and closing the door with his foot.  
Then he pulled her closer,kissing her passionately,letting his tongue map out her mouth.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion.

Suddenly Danny pulled back and looked into her eyes. There was so much emotion in them it send a shiver down his spine. She was beauty in both mind and body.

Without saying anything Lindsay nodded and pulled him into the bedroom.

Before Danny knew it he was naked ,laying on the bed while Lindsay straddled him.

She licked her lips and kissed him lightly before sliding down to his chest, Her tongue trailing a path down his body.

Dannys senses where on full alert as he could feel her mouth trailing down to where he felt a pleasant tightening.  
The soft fabric of her clothes where not helping him either.

He wanted to feel her naked body.

Lindsay felt Dannys hands grabbing hers and she looked up.  
The pleading smile Danny gave her,made her melt and she sat up.  
Danny grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, while  
his hands massaged her breasts ,with his thumbs sliding over her nipples.

Lindsay moaned and threw her head backwards.

This forced her breasts forwards and Danny took the opportunity to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit it.

In one movement he turned around, so that Lindsay was laying underneath him.

His fingers went to the waistband of her boxers and pushed them down while Lindsay lifted her hips. They where both naked and aroused by the sight of each other.

Danny slid his hand down between Lindsays thighs, all the time keeping his eyes locked with hers. He watched her pupils dilating. 

Slowly he rubbed her clit, feeling how wet she was

When he inserted two fingers in her she arched her back and moaned..

Lindsay knew she couldnt take it much longer and wanted to feel him inside.

She had gone from the one in control to the one out of control.

Danny saw that she was on the edge. He removed his hands, settled between her thighs and slowly entered her.

A moan escaped Lindsays mouth.

Her hands rested on his shoulders,digging her nails in them. She arched her back when Danny grabbed her leg, pulled it up so she could place it around his waist, her knee arched by his hip

Their movement became faster, their breathing erratic when Danny pushed deeper into her.  
She could feel her orgasm building inside of her. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she screamed Dannys name as it rushed over her.

Danny thrusted until he felt the tension building up. He pushed once more and came , groaning Lindsays name.

Pulling out of her, he went to lay down next to her.

He couldnt help but look at Lindsay for a moment.

Lindsay looked back at him and saw a lazy smile and blue eyes staring at her.

In that moment,they both knew that they have begun a new phase in their life.


End file.
